Many types of flooring systems and methods for bonding individual floor panels together have been used. The edges between adjacent floor panels are sometimes bonded together for improved resistance to curling, gapping, or ledging at the joints due to changes in environmental conditions such as temperature and/or humidity. The bonded joints further help reduce or eliminate squeaking at the joints when walked over. The floor panel edges may be bonded together as each joint is formed. However, this prevents adjustment or realignment of sections of flooring already laid if necessary due to the already bonded flooring joints. An improved flooring system is desirable.